Cola de serpiente
by Nakokun
Summary: Era realmente curioso que, hasta ese día, a McFist no se le hubiese ocurrido robar la piedra que mantenía encerrado al hechicero. Quizás fue que el último ataque la había sacudido lo suficiente para que se zafase, o habían ideado otro plan maligno del que él no tenía idea. Sin embargo, el Ninja debía recuperar la piedra, aunque el Nomicon no le diese consejo al respecto. Spoilers.
1. Mala suerte

Cola de serpiente

.-.

Capítulo 1: mala suerte

.-.

.-.

Fue mala suerte.

Otra cosa no podía ser, según Randy, ya que la secundaria Norrisville había sufrido ataques cada semana desde que él tenía memoria. Siempre era reconstruida durante la noche, o en un día, si los daños eran graves. Esas paredes debían ser de papel y bambú, o los robots de McFist eran más duros de lo que él creía. No quería enfrentarse a ellos sin el traje para comprobarlo.

Durante años, la escuela había sido destrozada y reconstruida, pero algo había quedado siempre intacto: el mosaico de la mascota del colegio, en donde estaba sellado el Tengu. Siempre había sido así, y Randy había supuesto que la "base" de la escuela nunca podría romperse. Después, cuando recibió la máscara y el Ninjanomicon, comprendió que había bastante más que mera suerte, y que no era buena idea que se rompiese la piedra.

Y ahora había desaparecido.

No había sido destrozada, no, sino _robada_: por lo que Heidi había dicho en su programa, unos robots habían entrado el sábado a la noche en la escuela, y se habían llevado la piedra. El video de seguridad mostraba cómo se la habían llevado, levantándola con una ventosa, tal y como Howard levantaba el control remoto de la consola para jugar Derriba Tumbas.

Había sido suerte, y sólo eso, que los constantes ataques no hubiesen movido antes la piedra. O, quizás, era mala suerte, o el constante temblor del edificio, lo que la había aflojado. Y habían elegido ir el día en que el Ninja no estaba en la escuela.

Viceroy debía estar detrás de todo eso.

.-.

-No, Cunningham, no caerán por eso- dijo Howard, algo más que molesto, llevándose un puñado de pochoclo a la boca.

-Pero Howard, ¡podría ser la única oportunidad!- dijo Randy, nervioso.

-Mira Cunningham- el pelirrojo colocó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa, a un lado de la de Randy, más pequeña, y de las dos botellas de gaseosa –Es una tontería. Si el Ninja de Norrisville no puede infiltrarse, ¿qué te hace penar que yo podré?

-Ya engañaste a un ex-Ninja- le recordó el otro, tomando la bandeja con la comida y la bebida y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Howard –Y lo hiciste muy bien.

-Sí, y fue disfrazándome de mujer- ahora sí que parecía enojado.

-Y usaste el traje, con resultados no tan… desastrosos.

-Yo no soy el Ninja, sabes- estaba en esa fase entre la molestia y el enojo, y Randy lo notó.

-Es que- se detuvo, ya dentro de la habitación de Howard, y suspiró –Me he dado cuenta que, a veces, necesito ayuda.

-¿Tú, o el Ninja?

-Los dos, Howard- levantó la cabeza, tomó aire, lo retuvo y lo expulsó –Desde que me enteré de lo de la llave del Hechicero, a veces… tengo miedo.

Howard, que ya se había sentado en un almohadón y levantado el control remoto, dándole la espalda, no movió sus dedos por unos segundos, pese a que el juego ya había empezado. Bajó el control, sin molestarse en poner pausa, se dio la vuelta y lo miró, extrañado.

-¿Miedo? ¿Tú?

-Así es, Howard- Randy se sentó en el almohadón de al lado –A veces me pregunto si de verdad soy el indicado para ser el Ninja. Es decir, mira a Morgan: ella nunca pierde la calma, y sus capacidades atléticas superan las mías. O Stevens, que parece encajar en varios grupos a la vez sin problemas. O a Julian, cuando logró, en menos de cinco minutos, que un grupo de alumnos poseídos obedecieran sus órdenes.

-Y ya sabes cómo terminó eso.

-Y ahora McFist se ha robado la piedra en donde está sellado el Tengu, y eso sólo puede significar problemas.

-Oh, sí, ya me imaginó a quién va a molestar primero ese pájaro maldito.

-Howard- Randy estaba nervioso de verdad ahora –Esa piedra no sólo sellaba al Tengu, sellaba al Hechicero.

Silencio.

-¡Pues no, Cunnigham! ¡Es ridículo! ¿Cómo se supone que yo, que sólo usé ese traje una vez, pueda ir de civil a Industrias McFist?

-No es eso lo que te pedía, Howard- Randy parecía algo menos nervioso ahora –Sólo necesito que me digas qué nuevo sistema de seguridad instaló tu padre en la oficina de McFist.

-¡Has perdido!- chilló el televisor, tras ellos.

-Si mi padre se entera, Cunningham, le diré que… que…

-¿Que el Ninja te lo pidió como un favor especial?

-¡No! Que me salvó de… de…

-¿Saben lo del Tengu?

-NO- Howard lo miró, y Randy pudo ver que aún estaba asustado –Que me salvó de… algo, más de… una vez y… Oh, ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¡Así que más vale que no te descubran!

.-.

McFist se había esforzado de verdad.

A los lanzallamas, sierras, láseres y pisos falsos le había agregado patrullas de robolagartijas patrullando los pasillos, en techos y paredes. Escondiéndose todo el tiempo, esquivando trampas y avanzando, el Ninja intentó sacudirse esa extraña sensación del cuerpo. El Ninjanomicon no dijo nada al respecto, pero él sabía que no era normal el sentirse así de raro cuando se ponía el traje.

"Me siento apretado"

Esas no eran las palabras exactas, pero el significado era bastante cercano. Y sólo lo sentía cuando tenía puesta la máscara, lo cual lo hacía aún más extraño. No había pegado el estirón: su ropa le quedaba igual que antes que la sensación comenzase. Era algo que había cambiado en el traje. Y el Nomicon no decía ni una palabra al respecto.

-¿Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez?- le preguntó Viceroy a su jefe, cuando un par de puertas automáticas se abrieron. El Ninja se escondió, inmóvil, y observó a los dos adultos.

-Oh, no me lo recuerdes- McFist pareció desinflarse, encorvó la espalda y sacudió la cabeza –Jamás había visto a Marci tan enojada.

-Entonces, creo que hay fundamento en hacer que la barrera tenga comunicadores por si los robosimios cometen ese mismo… digamos, error- terminó el otro, sonriendo un poco.

-Oh, bueno, veo el punto… - tomó aire y chilló cuando estaban justo debajo del sitio en donde se escondía el Ninja -¡Pero es no explica por qué aún no has liberado al Hechicero!

-Esa piedra no sólo es un objeto físico, señor- dijo Viceroy, frunciendo un poco el ceño –Es un espacio con unas condiciones similares a los puentes de Einstein-Rosen, ya que si bien es la "cerradura" en la que podría introducirse la llave del Hechicero…

-Sí, sí, sí, eso no me importa. ¡Lo que importa es liberar al Hechicero!

-Señor, ¿cree que servirá de mucho si el Ninja sigue libre?

En ese momento entraron en un ascensor, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, el Ninja sólo pudo oír los chillidos confusos de McFist.

Aún no lo habían logrado.

Bien.

Continuó su camino, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca.

.-.

Plumas.

El traje se sentía como si tuviese plumas.

Pensó que picaría y que al rascarse delataría su posición, pero logró llegar al laboratorio de Viceroy sin problemas. No picaba: delataba su presencia, pro no exponía al Ninja. La piedra estaba allí, suspendida en lo que parecía ser un cono de luz, y con cada paso que daba, la sensación se hacía más fuerte.

El Ninja se sentía dividido.

Por un lado, sabía lo que esa extraña sensación podría significar, en especial ahora que estaba a un metro de la piedra. Lo que no sabía era por qué había sucedido, y si eso tenía relación con el hecho que habían robado la piedra. No tenían la llave. ¿O habían encontrado una forma alternativa de liberar al Hechicero?

Con su bufanda, el Ninja tomó una pantalla de una lámpara de pie que había por allí cerca, de metal, que tenía casi la misma forma que la piedra. Usando su espada, le dio la forma adecuada, y esperó que pesasen más o menos lo mismo. Lanzó el objeto contra el cono de luz, liberándolo a último momento de su bufanda, y saltó.

La pantalla modificada chocó contra la piedra, y quedó suspendido en el medio del cono de luz. La piedra salió disparada, y el Ninja la atrapó con una mano, saltó hacia el techo y desapareció por el sistema de ventilación. Guardó la piedra en el pecho de su traje, como había hecho con la savia del árbol de navidad de McFist (y vaya que me había traído problemas, pensó para sí), y sintió que la sensación variaba.

Las plumas se agitaron y se alisaron.

La piedra estaba algo tibia, como si hubiese estado cerca de algo caliente, pero el cono de luz no emitía una temperatura distinta al ambiente. Despacio y vigilando cada paso, el Ninja logró salir de la enorme pirámide, diez segundos antes que la alarma cundiese por todo el edificio.

.-.

El peso era distinto.

No solo comparado con la pantalla modificada, sino con el momento en que lo tomó por primera vez. Randy, sin saber bien qué hacer, volvió a su casa e intentó buscar consejo en el Nomicon.

Y el libro no se abría.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, desconcertado –No he hecho nada como cuando apareció el Oso Mexicano. ¿Por qué no te abres?

El libro ni siquiera brilló.

Suspirando, Randy fue a por la piedra.

Era plana por un lado, y curvada por el otro. Brillaba con un color entre amarillo y rojizo, y seguía estando tibia. Randy casi esperaba que un ojo rojo apareciese de un momento a otro, pero nada sucedió, y al final decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Colocó la piedra bajo su almohada, abrazó al Nomicon, y se durmió.

.-.

Y soñó con el Tengu.

.-.

.-.

No pude con mi genio.

La serie tiene tantas sugerencias al respecto, que decidí que alguien debería tomar cartas en el asunto. Es injusto que esa piedra haya aparecido en uno o dos miserables capítulos, y ese magnífico ser en uno solo. Hay que hacer algo, carambolas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Buena suerte

Cola de serpiente

.-.

Capítulo 2: buena suerte

.-.

.-.

Fue buena suerte.

Después de meses de vagar, escuchando, escondiéndose, planeando, al fin vio su oportunidad. Ese día había decidido ir por una ruta que usaba poco, ya que pasaba cerca de las Industrias McFist y era muy concurrido. La información que obtenía era, por lo general, insulsa, pero ese día fue distinto. Escuchó como una banda de robosimios recibían instrucciones sobe unas entregas a todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Norrisville, algo por una promoción de Navidad, un concurso que habían ganado o un proyecto solidario.

Lo importante era lo otro.

Sabía que él estaba allí, y que él recibiría ese paquete. Sabía, también, que lo recibiría el resto de la escuela. Por lo que había podido averiguar, el Ninja era un alumno actual de esa secundaria, y ahora podría utilizar toda esa información para su provecho.

Allí, a escasos metros de su escondite, estaba el cargamento completo.

Y una nube de niebla rosa, blanca y celeste se deslizó hacia allá.

.-.

Randy soñó que estaba en un nido.

Era un nido acogedor. Estaba rodeado de plumón, cálido y suave, y se sentía muy a gusto allí. Su estómago estaba lleno y olía a seres de su especie. A su familia.

Un aleteo hizo que levantase la vista, y vio a un Tengu gigantesco estirando las patas. Se posó en el borde del nido y entró de un saltito. Sintió alegría al ver a esa ave acercársele. Era conocida, familiar, _benigna_. Le acarició el cuerpecito con el pico y se instaló en el nido, con él bajo una de sus alas. Así pasó la noche.

Al día siguiente, Randy despertó y se encontró con que estaba solo de nuevo en el nido, y había algo nuevo. Parecían pequeños frutos, y los picoteó con hambre. Eran frutas desconocidas, pero él sabía que su madre nunca le traería algo malo para él. El sabor le resultó extraño a Randy: no eran las frutas a las que estaba acostumbrado, o quizás su sentido del gusto había cambiado. Cuando terminó con dos de las frutitas, miró la tercera y decidió que no tenía más hambre.

Con el estómago lleno, miró por sobre el borde del nido y sólo vio el cielo de la mañana, tiñéndose de colores cada vez más claros. Sintió curiosidad, y empezó a dar saltitos hacia el borde de su pequeño mundo conocido. Sus alas aún no tenían plumas, majestuosas como las de su madre, pero tenía pico y garras, y sabía cómo usarlas para escalar.

Después de caerse varias veces de espaldas, de levantarse luego de aletear y girar, logró asomar su cabeza por sobre el nido.

Estaba en un árbol enorme.

A su alrededor podía ver un bosque gigantesco, tan lleno de árboles que parecía una alfombra verde. Sólo al ver las hojas comprendió que el árbol en donde estaba su nido era el más alto de todos, en un busque de árboles altísimos, y que a la distancia podía ver a su mamá, alejándose.

Ella volvería. Siempre volvía, y le contaba cosas, le traía comida y dormían juntitos en el nido. Le decía que algún día volaría como ella, o mejor que ella, y que el mundo era mucho más grande que eso que alcanzaba a ver desde su nido. El nido era cálido, cómodo y seguro.

Cálido.

Muy cálido.

Calieeeeente.

.-.

Randy se despertó, sintiendo que ardía en fiebre.

Retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían y descubrió que su pijama estaba empapado en su propia transpiración. Respiraba agitado, buscando aire fresco, y se dio cuenta que el brillo del Ninjanomicon no era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad de su habitación.

Algo bajo su almohada brillaba con luz amarilla.

Despacio, más calmado y sintiendo que el aire refrescaba su cuerpo, tomó la piedra bajo su almohada y a sintió tibia, más tibia que antes. La colocó en su regazo, sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía, y observó el objeto. La luz amarilla danzaba en el interior de la piedra, mostrando un mar de olas. No, no eran olas, se dio cuenta Randy, sino plumas.

Plumas moviéndose.

Esperaba encontrarse con un ojo rojo muy furioso, mirándolo con la rabia de ochocientos años de encierro, pero no vio ninguno. Sólo plumas moviéndose, como si girase sobre sí mismo, escondiéndose.

Dejando la piedra a un lado, Randy se acostó antes de abrir el Nonicon.

.-.

Caía por el bosque.

Era un bosque al estilo japonés, y logró caer de pie en un claro donde un rico mercader le entregaba un regalo a un ninja. Dicho ninja tomaba la caja, agradecido y receloso, y al abrirla, le saltaba un pulpo a la cara. El mercader reía, y una frase apareció sobre ellos.

"Acepar el regalo de un enemigo puede ser el mejor regalo para tu enemigo"

-¿Regalo?- preguntó Randy, confuso –Que yo sepa, el Tengu no me ha regalado nada… ¿O es que ese sueño fue…?

El ninja, con el pulpo aun envolviendo su cabeza, cayó al suelo, rompiéndolo como si fuese un cristal, y Randy cayó, cayó de nuevo hacia su cuerpo. Se encontró sobre su cama, con el Nomicon sobre la cara, y la piedra del Tengu a un lado, que ahora ya no brillaba.

Y volvía a estar fría.

.-.

Ese día, McFist hizo su aparición dos veces.

La primera fue con una edición especial de un videojuego exclusivo: "Derriba Tumbas 2: la venganza, edición de lujo". No era un simple videojuego, no, era una promoción para la segunda parte de la película del Derriba Tumbas. Cada caja venía con un código especial, y uno de ellos obtendría un par de asientos en los mejore lugares del cine 6D de Norrisville. Elr esto de lso premios era irrelevante.

Y el código tenía que ganarse.

-Ah, no, Cunningham, yo seré quien te derrote- dijo Howard en el televisor, ya con el control remoto en la mano.

-Sólo quería desearte, como un caballero, que gane el mejor- dijo Randy, sonriendo, y de repente levantó su propio control –O sea, yo.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso lo veremos!

-¡A por las entradas!

.-.

La segunda aparición fue media hora más tarde, cuando un robot similar a un ciempiés apareció en el centro comercial de Norrisville. Randy, nervioso, miró la pantalla de inicio del último nivel, recordando que ese juego no podía pausarse. Y luego vio que el Nomicon brillaba. Ante las burlas de Howard, quien le dijo que él ganaría las entradas, se decidió y tomó su máscara.

Después de todo, si el ciempiés destruía el cine, no podría disfrutar de su premio.

.-.

A veces odiaba a McFist.

Ese maldito ciempiés era, en realidad, doce robots unidos para formar un ciempiés, y tuvo que destrozarlo uno por uno durante una batalla que lo dejó agotado. Además, funcionaban con un combustible asqueroso, de esos que dejaban su peste por todos lados. El olor de su familiar bomba de humo le resultó familiarmente agradable, en comparación, y cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue bañarse.

Más de una vez.

Y limpiar la máscara, por supuesto.

Hasta el mismísimo Nomicon se lo recomendó, ya que una vez bañado, el olor de la máscara era insoportable de nuevo.

Cuando al fin volvió para jugar el nuevo videojuego, se encontró con que alguien más ya había ganado las entradas.

Y no se trataba de Howard.

.-.

-¿Bash?

-¿Qué no es ilegal?

-No es hijo biológico, sino legal, por lo tanto, no es ilegal… creo.

-Seguro ese tonto ordenó a los robosimios que le entregasen el código, ese maldito… - murmuraba Howard, más enojado que si el Nomicon hubiese llamado a Randy un minuto antes de la batalla de las bandas.

-No creo que sea tan… de su estilo- dijo Randy, no del todo convencido –Es decir, Bash no es muy conocido por su inteligencia.

-O quizás le ordenó a Viceroy que le diese el código ganador desde el principio- el pelirrojo volvió a refunfuñar, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un Bash con las dos entradas en la mano, frente a toda la escuela.

-Eh, bien- dijo McFist, cuando Bash terminó de regodearse sobre el escenario –Quisiera decirles al resto de los alumnos de la secundaria Norrisville que no se desanimen, ya que hay diez premios más entre los videojuegos entregados. Ya saben cómo es: luego de derrotar al último jefe, aparecerá un código en la pantalla. Cada código es único e intransferible. Y si bien el premio mayor ya ha sido reclamado.

-¡Sí!- chilló Bash, de nuevo en la multitud.

-Aún quedan interesantes premios por reclamar, así que ¡Buena suerte a todos!

.-.

Si no fuera por su propia decepción y en enfurruñamiento de Howard, quizás Randy lo habría notado.

Después de todo, uno de sus objetivos más buscados era ser popular, y el resto de sus compañeros de clase los miraban más a ellos que a McFist. O a Bash, ya que estaban en eso. Y la _forma_ en que los miraban no era esa a la que estaban acostumbrados, ni siquiera en esos escasos períodos de popularidad que había tenido.

Al volver a su casa, tampoco notó que los adultos lo miraban como siempre, porque eso era normal. Y si hubiese prestado atención, habría podido comparar el comportamiento normal adulto para con él, con el comportamiento no tan normal de sus compañeros de escuela. Incluso después de despedirse de Howard, cuando comenzó a caminar solo hacia su casa, no notó que alguien lo seguía.

Quizás porque no lo seguía por la calle.

.-.

Al llegar a su casa, Randy fue a por algo de comer en la cocina. Estaba por servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja cuando escuchó el timbre. Intrigado, fue a atender, preguntándose si sería Howard, con algo nuevo para olvidar lo que había sucedido. Quizás su madre, en las contadas ocasiones en las que volvía temprano del trabajo.

-Oh, hola Jaques- dijo Randy, al ver al muchacho francés del otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh, hola Randy- dijo, con su inconfundible acento francés –Pasaba por t barrio y me pregunté si no te molestaría recibir una de mis, eh, visitas.

-Oh, no hay problema- se hizo a un lado –Pasa. ¿Has recibido el videojuego de la película del derriba Tumbas?

.-.

-Y entonces, saltas- Jaques voló del tobogán hacia la rama de un árbol del jardín de la casa de Randy –Para mí es casi automático, porque acostumbré a mi cuerpo a estar siempre moviéndose. Y a ganarle a la gravedad.

-¿Y no te has caído?- preguntó Randy, emocionado.

-Pues por supuesto- el francés aterrizó a un metro de Randy, y el muchacho se sintió algo incómodo. Jaques lo miraba de una forma que no recordaba haber visto en él –En el parkour, aprendes rápido o te quiebras los huesos. Y no me gustaría que eso te pase.

-Pero, eh… - no sabía bien de dónde venía su incomodidad, pero sabía que era algo nuevo -¿Y cómo voy a aprender sin golpearme?

-Con un buen maestro que te enseñe cómo hacerlo- señalo el patio –Empecemos por zonas conocidas, en lugares poco altos y con alguien para atraparte si te caes- miró a Randy, luego examinó el patio y señaló el tobogán –Veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Ese será un buen sitio para empezar.

.-.

No era tan complicado.

Randy descubrió que era capaz de saltar de objeto a objeto, en especial con Jaques indicándole cómo hacerlo. Era similar, a pequeña escala, a lo que podía hacer con el traje, y se sintió contento. Casi feliz. Después de saltar diez veces del tobogán sin caerse, rodando como le había dicho Jaques, fueron a sitios más altos, como el árbol.

Randy, emocionado, se distrajo por un segundo.

De repente sintió que perdía el equilibrio, y que el piso se acercaba demasiado rápido.

Girar no era posible, ya que no había impulso hacia los lados, sino sólo hacia abajo, y lo único que podía hacer era protegerse la cabeza con los brazos.

El golpe no llegó.

Sin saber cómo, Randy estaba mirando hacia el cielo, sostenido por un par de brazos y sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. Como se había olvidado de respirar, escuchó la agitada respiración de alguien, que movía el pecho contra el que estaba sostenido, como una novia en brazos de su nuevo marido.

Miró el tenso rostro del francés, y notó que eran sus brazos los que los sostenían, y que Jaques lo miraba, lleno de preocupación.

-Randy, por favor- le dijo, entre jadeos –no te rompas. Eres demasiado valioso como para dejarte caer.

-Uh… bueno- dijo Randy, aún confundido pero comprendiendo que no se iba a romper el cuello.

Jaques se acercó más que antes, mirándolo a los ojos, y el otro muchacho se sintió de verdad nervioso. Después de lo que había pasado, no atinó siquiera a moverse cuando el francés tomó una decisión, apoyó una mano en la nuca de Randy, y lo besó.

.-.

.-.

Llámese el principio "Puella Magi Maika Madoka": no todo es tan bonito como te hacen creer.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Más de dos

Cola de serpiente

.-.

Capítulo 3: Más de dos

.-.

.-.

Randy reaccionó cuando Jaques intentó profundizar el beso.

Sintió que algo cálido y húmedo intentaba entrar en su boca, y empezó manotear hasta que logró empujar al otro muchacho, rompiendo el beso. Confundido y algo asustado, miró al francés, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Besarte, por supuesto- le sonrió.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque tú eres tan- le acarició la mejilla despacio y Randy se quedó paralizado –adorable.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia el asustado muchacho, pero Randy se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jaques, confundido.

Randy intentó explicarse, pero entró en pánico al ver que intentaba besarlo de nuevo, y lo empujó. Quizás con demasiada fuerza. El francés trastabilló, soltó a Randy y cayó sentado. El otro muchacho no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y salió corriendo hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta, y no hizo caso a los ruegos de Jaques.

Media hora después, dejó de oír al francés, y decidió que tenía que llamar a Howard.

.-.

-¿Estás de broma, Cunningham?- Howard seguía enfurruñado.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! Jaques no había demostrado tener esa… atracción… hacia mí, y hoy viene muy amigable e intenta besarme cuando me caí del árbol y después me dijo que era adorable y me besó y…

-Espera un minuto- el pelirrojo lo miró a través de la pantalla, perplejo -¿Me estás diciendo que ya te han besado?

-Er… no fue mi primer beso…

-¿De otro chico?

-Oh, Dios, no me lo recuerdes.

Silencio.

-Jaques es raro. Y si intenta forzarte de nuevo, le parto la cara.

Randy levantó la mirada, confundido.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Cunningham. Hay códigos que respetar, sabes. Y si Jaques piensa que puede ir besuqueándote sólo porque a él se le antoja, está muy, pero muy equivocado.

El ver que su amigo se comportaba como siempre, aún en una situación nueva, lo reconfortó.

-Gracias, amigo.

-No hay de qué, Cunningham. Y cambiando de tema, ¿ya has obtenido tu código?

-Oh, ¡lo había olvidado!

-Pues a ver si tienes más suerte que yo. A mí no me han dado nada, así que más te vale ganar algo genial que nos haga populares.

.-.

Randy se enteró, casi a medianoche, que su bandito código no le daba más que una simple felicitación por terminar el juego.

.-.

El Ninja volaba por los techos.

Tras él, una bandada de lo que parecían ser seis cuervos robóticos lo seguía, graznando contra el cielo claro de la tarde. Uno de ellos abrió el pico, y el Ninja comprendió, cuando no escuchó el graznido, que debía _moverse_.

-¡Salto ninja!

El rayo láser dejó un cráter humeante en donde él había estado, medio segundo atrás. El Ninja dio una voltereta en el aire, y la bandada de cuervos pasó por debajo de él. Usando su bufanda, enlazó una de las aves, ligándole las alas y haciéndole perder velocidad. La suficiente para poder aterrizar sin ser arrastrado. El Ninja, plantándose con los dos pies en el techo, giró sobre sí mismo y estrelló el ave robot cautiva contra una de sus compañeras, que tenía el pico y las garras listas para atacarle.

-¡Ocultar!

Los cuatro cuervos robots que quedaban movieron sus cabezas, confundidos, al dejar de detectar a su presa. Dos de ellas se lanzaron en vuelo rasante sobre el techo en donde había estado el Ninja, y al llegar al siguiente edificio, un corte limpio, desde el pico hasta la cola, apareció en sus cuerpos. Las cuatro mitades cayeron al suelo, echando chispas, y el Ninja apareció de nuevo en el techo, en el momento en que las últimas dos aves empezaban a girar.

-¡Discos ninja!

Uno de los cuervos fue alcanzado y explotó, pero el último esquivó el proyectil y abrió el pico. El Ninja logró esquivar casi todos los rayos láser, pero sintió una quemazón en el costado derecho, y sintió un extraño olor de algo que se quemaba.

Sin detenerse a mirar, aprovechó su movimiento para girar, y lanzó una de sus esferas explosivas ninja al pico abierto del cuervo robótico, seguido de una bola pegajosa ninja. La última explotó, impidiendo que el explosivo fuese expulsado, y el ave saltó en pedazos un segundo después.

-¡Genial!- el Ninja levantó los puños al cielo, feliz de haber vencido una vez más a los esbirros de McFist.

-Bravo- dijo una voz, sin ganas, a un par de techos de distancia.

El Ninja se giró para ver a quien ya sabía que estaba allí. Después de todo, él era la razón por la cual había luchado contra esa bandada de robots. Jaques aún colgaba de la pared de uno de los edificios, a tres metros del suelo. Por cómo lo sostenían las garras, debía haber sido atrapado a medio salto.

-Ey- dijo el Ninja, todavía algo nervioso –Al menos te he salvado.

-Sí, claro- dijo el francés, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –Ahora qué, ¿destruirás otra de mis cámaras?

-¿Qué?- Jaques señaló su cámara, instalada en el techo de un edificio cercano –Oh, no. Sólo supe que estabas en peligro y vine a salvarte.

-¡Pues bájame!

Confundido, el Ninja escaló la pared con sus espinas ninja y, una por una, fue retirando las garras que mantenían al francés atrapado.

-Aférrate a mí- le dijo a Jaques, aún reticente a que lo tocase.

-No, gracias- estaban a diez centímetros de distancia, y sólo faltaba una garra. Jaques la tomó, tiró de ella apoyándose en la pared, y cuando al fin cedió, se impulsó hacia delante y aterrizó en el suelo con un giro. Tiró la garra si mirar en dónde caía y se retiró, murmurando en francés.

El Ninja lo miró irse, más confuso que antes.

.-.

-Hola, Randy- le dijo Teresa, una hora después, cuando él y Howard habían decidido ir a la inauguración de una nueva tienda McFist.

-Ey, tola Heresa- dijo el muchacho, y un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Brillante, Cunningham- dijo Howard, y dio un paso hacia la muchacha, sonriendo un poco -¿Qué tal Teresa? ¿Vienes por el espectáculo de bastoneras de la capital?

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco, y miró hacia abajo, frotándose un brazo.

Howard levantó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Has visto los bastones?- preguntó Randy, demasiado rápido.

-Oh, sí. Me gustan los bastones giratorios- dijo Teresa, mirándolo un segundo, y luego mirando el suelo de nuevo. De repente, pareció recordar algo y lo miró -Excepto cuando me hacen volar.

-¿Qué no te habían dicho que eso era imposible?

-Bueno, el Ninja una vez utilizó mi bastón para eso. Aunque creo que él lo hizo girar más rápido… creo.

-O quizás se deba a alguna de sus habilidades. Ya sabes, ¡es tan Bruce!

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Y recuerdas cuando apareció en el concurso de talentos? ¡Fue impresionante cómo logró derrotar a la banda de Morgan!

-Eh, Cunningham… - empezó Howard, mirando a su alrededor.

-De hecho… - Teresa volvió a bajar la mirada, algo sonrojada –Yo quería pedirte si… Eh… siquisierasirconmigoalcine.

Randy tardó un segundo en comprender.

-Eh, ¡oh, claro!- dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-Cunnigham…

-Entonces, ¿vamos?

-¿Ahora? Es decir- se corrigió Randy enseguida -¡sí, claro! Howard, espero que no te moleste, en esta ocasión especial…

-Cu-nnin-gham- dijo el pelirrojo, nervioso, sin despegar los dientes.

Randy miró hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de su amigo, y observó que la multitud los había rodeado en un círculo. Reconoció a varios de sus compañeros de clase, entre ellos a Jaques, que tenía un aire demasiado familiar y extraño a la vez. Y aún más extraña era la sensación que recorría a Randy.

-Mira Howard, creo que así se siente ser popular- le susurró en el oído, sin dejar de mirar a las personas que los rodeaban.

-Cunningham, no creo que sea eso… - le dijo el pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-Randy, ven- susurró Teresa. Algo en su tono hizo que el aludido la mirase.

Y entonces comenzó el pandemónium.

.-.

-¡Corre!

Teresa le gritó al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su brazo, obligando a Randy a moverse. En ese mismo momento, la multitud pareció cobrar vida y se abalanzaron hacia ellos, intentando atraparlos. Pero no con agresividad, sino con algo distinto. Y Randy no comprendía qué era.

Teresa saltó sobre un par de chicos del último año de secundaria, y Randy la siguió, pidiendo disculpas a la persona que pisó. Sonaba a una chica, y quiso detenerse y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero el tirón constante de Teresa y la forma en la que la multitud avanzaba hacia ellos lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Howard incluso tomó su otra mano y corrió, como si estuviese en carrera por La Mesa Ideal.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Teresa, y giró por una esquina.

Teresa tiró de Randy, y Randy, por propiedad transitiva, tiró de Howard, hasta que los tres giraron como gira un péndulo. Entraron por una puerta de vidrio polarizado, que se cerró tras ellos. Las mujeres dentro del local los miraron, confundidas. Teresa no hizo caso a ninguna y siguió corriendo sin soltar a Randy, hasta que los tres estuvieron escondidos tras el mostrador de madera. Allí el piso era de cerámica y no de madera, como en el resto del local.

Observando las piernas de una cajera impactada, una pequeña pirámide de cajas de lo que parecían ser zapatos, y a sus dos agitados compañeros de clase, Randy intentó asimilar lo que estaba pasando. El corazón le seguía latiendo con fuerza, aunque esta vez, por motivos muy distintos a aquéllos de cinco minutos atrás.

-¿Teresa?- le preguntó, aun jadeando, cuando el grueso de sus perseguidores pareció alejarse.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Teresa?- exigió saber Howard, ya con la respiración recuperada.

-Randy, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la chica.

-Eh, sí… ¿pero qué ha pasado?

La muchacha pareció recordar algo, y se sonrojó.

-Niños, ¿qué hacen aquí?- quiso saber la cajera, y los tres la miraron, como si no comprendiesen qué hacía esa mujer allí.

-Nos perseguían- respondió Teresa, rápida –Muchas gracias por dejar que nos escondiésemos, señora. Le pido mil disculpas por las molestias.

Tras lo cual, sin soltar la mano de Randy, se levantó y observó la vidriera. No parecía haber peligro, así que fue hacia la puerta, con Howard trotando tras ellos, y se asomó a la calle.

-Parece que todo está despejado- dijo Teresa -¿Quieres ir al cine ahora? Creo que mi casa y la tuya serán los dos lugares más obvios en donde nos buscarán… si se atreven.

-Teresa, espera- dijo Randy, colocándole una mano en el hombro. La muchacha se tensó, y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Luego pareció ablandarse y respirar de nuevo, y cuando lo miró, todavía algo sonrojada, el muchacho continuó -¿Qué está pasando?

-Es que… no sé cómo, pero de repente… de repente veo cómo eres en realidad.

-Ey, movámonos, pueden descubrirnos. Vamos, Cunningham. Teresa, el cine es buena idea, vamos pero ya- tomó la otra mano de Randy y comenzó a caminar, con mucha cautela, hacia el cine más cercano.

Los dos lo siguieron, aún tomados de la mano.

-Teresa, ¿de qué hablas?

-Es que Jaques hizo un comentario, y me di cuenta que no era sólo yo. Y luego vi a Julian y a Bucky, y hasta a Morgan y Debbie, y todos querían lo mismo.

-¿Y qué querían?

-Tengo tres boletos, Cunningham. Me debes dinero. Págame con las golosinas, ahora o luego, pero vamos- Howard volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo y tiró hasta que los tres estuvieron en la casi desierta cola para entrar a la sala. La película estaba a punto de empezar.

-A ti, Randy. Todos te quieren a ti.

.-.

.-.

Es increíble lo que puede hacer un sopapo en la cabeza, aunque sea a nivel virtual y con palabras. En especial si es la clase de cosa que sabes a nivel casi consciente, pero que de todos modos necesita un empujoncito ajeno para poder salir a la superficie. Y entonces puedes hacer algo al respecto. Creo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Historia antigua, parte 1

Cola de serpiente

.-.

Capítulo 4: Historia antigua, parte 1

.-.

.-.

Teresa estaba sonrojada de nuevo.

Howard, que había empezado a masticar el pochoclo, escuchó lo que ella había dicho y se quedó con la boca abierta, dejando caer parte de la comida que tenía en la boca. Randy, igual de mudo que los dos, la miraba sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

O cómo era posible que estuviese pasando.

-Teresa… - empezó Randy, y ella lo miró, sonriendo, tímida y sonrojada.

-¡Ey, tú!

La voz de Bash retumbó por la sala, sobresaltando a los empleados del cine y a los tres adolescentes.

-¡Sí, tú!- llegó hasta ellos y señaló a Randy –Eh…

Randy palideció.

-Tengo boletos para la película. Y a ti te gusta la película- parecía no saber qué hacer o a dónde mirar. Lucía sonrojado. Tras él, su pandilla miraba, de tanto en tanto, a Randy, y apartaban la mirada cuando él o Bash los miraba –Así que, eh… ¡Ven conmigo a la película!

-¡Creoquetengoqueirme!- tomó la mano de Howard, y empezó a correr.

-¡Qué es…!- el pelirrojo no pudo terminar antes que el tirón lo obligase a dejar caer todo lo que tenía en las manos.

.-.

-Esto no puede seguir, así, Cunnigham- dijo Howard, cuando llegaron a la casa de Randy y encontraron una canasta de regalo negra y violeta, llena de botellas y frascos con sustancias de colores oscuros. Howard leyó las etiquetas de uno o dos, impresos en letras góticas, y tiró la canasta hacia el jardín delantero, impidiendo que su amigo la viese.

-Creo que en eso tienes mucha razón- Randy había pensado en esconderse debajo de su cama, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, en más de un sentido –Esta no es la popularidad que quería.

-¿Y ese estúpido libro no te ha dicho nada?-

-De hecho, no- Randy tomó su mochila y sacó el Nomicon. Intentó abrirlo, sin éxito -¡Oh, vamos! Ahora te estoy pidiendo ayuda y tu consejo, y no he hecho nada para que te encierres así.

-Dime que el libro no se está sonrojando, por favor.

Su amigo se quedó quieto, mirando al Nomicon, y por un momento se le olvidó respirar.

-No creo que ese sea el motivo… ¿O sí, Nomicon?

-¿Qué tienes allá arriba?

-¿Qué?

-Eso que tienes en tu cama, Cunningham.

Dejando el libro a un lado, Randy subió las escaleras hasta su cama y observó que algo brillaba con una suave luz naranja bajo su almohada. Levantó dicha almohada, y observó la piedra del Tengu: seguía removiendo sus plumas, sin mostrar su pico, garras ni ojos. Seguía estando cálida al tacto, aunque ahora parecía haber adoptado la clase de calidez que no podía medirse en grados de temperatura. Era como cuando volvías de una fría caminada en la nieve y tomabas el primer sorbo de chocolate caliente. O cuando el vapor de la bañera desentumecía tus manos y les recordaba lo bien que se sentía el calor. O…

-¿Cunningham?- la voz de Howard lo sacó de su trance -¿La foto de quién tienes ahí?

-¿Eh?- como si saliese de un trance, apartó la vista de la piedra y la calidez de las plumas sobre su piel desnuda… -¿¡EH!?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es de una novia fea?- preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

-Eh, no sé… - miró la piedra, sin entender. Esa piel no era suya, pero la había sentido como si lo fuese. Como si las plumas estuviesen rozando su piel en vez de…

Se quedó tieso.

-¡NOMICON!- saltó hacia el piso, sobresaltando a Howard, y corrió hacia el libro -¡Nomicon, me debes una muy, muy buena explicación!- el libro brilló, con luz tenue –No me vengas con eso, me merezco que me digas qué está pasando, y no tienes derecho a negarme el conocimiento. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible como para dejar que una turba de… de esos se pelee por mi afecto?

El libro pareció enfriarse de repente.

Randy pasó del enojo al miedo, al pensar que había dicho algo de más, pero poco después se recordó a si mismo que él _no sabía_ lo que estaba pasando, y estaba sufriendo los efectos de no saber. El Nomicon sí lo sabía. Y se negaba a contárselo.

De repente, el libro se abrió con fuerza, y las páginas comenzaron a pasar una tras otra con furia. Una ráfaga de viento empezó a soplar en su habitación, haciendo volar papeles y objetos livianos por todo el cuarto. Howard dijo algo, alarmado, pero Randy no lo entendió, y cuando sintió que caía dentro del Nomicon, lo hizo con una fuerza desmedida.

.-.

Estaba en una aldea antigua.

A su alrededor había casas al estilo japonés, y personas (que parecían de todo menos asiáticas) iban y venían, atareados en sus labores diarias. Randy se sorprendió a ver que todo parecía _real_, sin garabatos ni figuras antiguas. Y que él estaba en el medio de todas esas personas, como si fuese un fantasma. Lo confirmó cuando un gato pasó corriendo por una pared y saltó hacia él, atravesándolo y aterrizando en la calle.

El gato fue hacia un grupo de gente que iba hacia una casa en el extremo del pueblo, hombres y mujeres por igual, y Randy decidió seguirlos. La casa era algo vieja, y cuando al fin un muchacho poco más mayor que Randy llamó, la multitud pareció moverse con nerviosismo, expectante.

Una muchacha abrió la puerta.

Era una muchacha fea, y Randy se sintió un poco mal cuando notó que ese había sido su primer pensamiento. Su cabello era fino, su piel estaba arruinada por el sol, sus manos estaban llenas de callos, era bajita, parecía un cilindro en vez de una mujer con curvas mínimas, y no se movía como alguien que estuviese conforme con su cuerpo. O con el resto de su persona.

-¿En… qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó, con una voz algo ronca. Se tambaleó, y sus ojos desenfocados delataban que había estado bebiendo.

-Verás, yo pasaba por aquí y… me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda- dijo el muchacho que había llamado –Es decir, llegó a mis oídos lo que sucedió en la ciudad, y creo que es mi deber ayudar… a mis vecinos- terminó, con un tono dudoso.

-Yo recordé que te había prometido acompañarte a beber un té, y sólo ahora pude venir- dijo una muchacha, con voz tímida –Espero que logres perdonarme y permitirme el placer de tu compañía.

Y luego otra muchacha dijo que quería practicar sus artes de fabricación de kimonos con ella como modelo, y un muchacho quería invitarla al festival que iba a tener lugar en un mes, y un señor mayor le pidió que le acompañase a probar su última receta de arroz con algas. Todos la miraban con anhelo en os ojos y sonrojo en el rostro.

Randy escuchó una risita maligna y se giró hacia una casa al otro lado de la calle.

Allí estaba La Hechicera.

Tenía otra ropa y peinado, pero su rostro de Amanda era inconfundible, y por un momento Randy casi entró en pánico. Luego recordó en dónde estaba, y que él era un fantasma que observaba, y se tranquilizó. Miró cómo ella vigilaba la escena, y notó que todas las personas en el grupo compartían varios puntos en común. Y el más evidente era un pergamino que sobresalía de obis, fajas, los puños cerrados o los hatillos. Los pergaminos parecían _apestar_ como sólo podía hacerlo Amanda, y entonces Randy comprendió.

El grupo de personas comenzó a insistir más, y la pobre muchacha terminó corriendo por la calle, mientras un grupo creciente de personas iba tras ella, rogándole por su atención. En un momento, el señor mayor golpeó en la rodilla a una de las muchachas, haciéndola caer, y una mujer le dio un empujón. La pelea detuvo unos momentos al grupo, pero otras personas comenzaron a perseguir a la muchacha hasta que salieron del pueblo.

La pobre muchacha estaba aterrorizada.

Amanda comenzó a reírse con menos discreción, y cuando las primeras personas comenzaron a convertirse en monstruos, casi se cae de la risa. Y cuando uno de los monstruos logró atrapar a la despavorida muchacha, se cayó al piso de verdad. La pobre muchacha chillaba de terror, y quienes no estaban tras ella huían de la escena.

De repente, la chica no estaba allí.

En su lugar apareció una nube de humo, que el viento llevó hasta el rostro de la criatura, similar a una serpiente mezcla con pulpo, y la hizo toser. Una vez disipado el humo, la criatura notó que le faltaba alguien, y empezó a mover su cabeza hacia todos lados, sin comprender.

En menos de un segundo, una figura vestida de negro y rojo aterrizó sobre su cabeza, le dio una patada en la mandíbula e hizo que su cráneo chocase contra las rodillas de otro monstruo, mucho más alto que el primero. Dicho monstruo, que parecía un paraguas con un solo pie, se tambaleó y cayó, cuan largo era, sobre la desierta calle.

Una mujer con un cuello larguísimo se lanzó, con la boca abierta, hacia la figura, que Randy reconoció como el primer Ninja. Esquivó sus fauces abiertas, y la cabeza de la mujer giró. El Ninja retiró su pie justo a tiempo: de la nuca de la mujer salieron unos enormes dientes, y la segunda boca intentó morderlo. Esquivando los tentáculos de uno y las alas de otra, el Ninja corrió por techos, pasó por sobre parte del cuello de la mujer, dio vueltas en el aire, cambió de dirección, y en un momento se detuvo.

La mujer de largo cuello sonrió, y aumentó la velocidad para poder darle un bocado al molesto Ninja. A un metro de distancia, su pelo siguió de largo, y su cabeza tiró hacia atrás: Randy miró hacia la maraña en la que se había convertido el cuello de la mujer. El Ninja ya no estaba allí cuando la mujer se volvió a mirarlo, y dejó escapar dos gritos de frustración, uno por cada boca.

Un anillo ninja rompió el pergamino de la mujer, y un humo de colores salió de sus partes. La mujer volvió a su estado natural, confundida, observó a su alrededor, dio un grito y salió corriendo despavorida al ver a los monstruos que la rodeaban.

De repente, una lluvia de discos ninja cayó sobre los monstruos, destrozando el pergamino. Volvieron a su forma humana, confundidos por encontrarse peleando con sus vecinos. Al parecer, no recordaban nada, y la Hechicera se retiró, con su risa cortada en seco, a tramar alguna otra maldad.

.-.

-¡Howard!- chilló Randy, levantándose de un salto.

-¡Qué!- le chilló de vuelta, sobresaltado. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y la almohada que había colocado bajo la cabeza de Randy voló hasta pegarle en la cara.

-¡Es la Hechicera! Ella ha embrujado a toda la secundaria Norrisville para que me persiga, ¡y luego empezarán a pelear entre sí y se convertirán en monstruos!

-Oh, esa vieja- dijo el pelirrojo, con rabia.

-Ahora, sólo falta descubrir qué es lo que utilizó para… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues este pequeño no quiere quedarse solo- dijo Howard, sosteniendo la piedra del Tengu en un almohadón a su lado –Y yo no quería aburrirme mientras tenías tu conversación con el Nomicon, así que tomé tu juego de promoción y empecé a usarlo. Después de todo, ya llegaste al código, así que da igual si… ¿Qué pasa?

-Howard, eres un genio- dijo Randy, y empezó a explicarle su plan.

.-.

No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con que tenía cientos de peticiones de amistad en su perfil de la red social. Aceptó todas, y cuando estuvo seguro que toda la secundaria estaría al tanto de su perfil, escribió la primera frase que le vino a la cabeza. A los diez segundos, tenía quince comentarios, y luego se sumaron más.

Randy apartó las manos del teclado y respiró hondo.

"Es una pena lo del videojuego del Derriba Tumbas. Se me ha roto mi disco y no pude terminarlo. Tengo la consola en casa y cada vez que la veo siento que me falta el jugador dos"

Hubo diez segundos de silencio.

Cuando empezó a pensar que quizás no había sido una buena idea, las respuestas estallaron. Randy leyó las primeras veinte y sonrió.

-Howard, si alguien viene aquí, hazles pasar de a uno, ¿sí?- le pidió a su amigo, sin despegar la vista del monitor y sonriendo.

-¿Estás loco, Cunningham? Si se comportan como lo hicieron antes…

-No lo harán, por respeto a mi casa.

.-.

Howard atendió a puerta y se encontró con su reflejo en dos cristales polarizados.

-Hola, Stevens. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

El aludido levantó la caja plástica.

-Oh, eso. Pasa, Randy está en su habitación. Lamentándose amargamente- dijo, con hastío –Por la derecha, sí, esa puerta.

Stevens se dirigió a la puerta, aferrando la caja plástica con el videojuego promocional del Derriba Tumbas entre sus manos. Hizo girar el picaporte y abrió la puerta, despacio, mirando con ansias el interior de la habitación… que parecía estar vacía. Vacía de Randy, al menos.

Stevens dio dos pasos en la habitación.

-¡Anillo ninja!

En el momento en que había dejado de aferrarse a la caja con las dos manos, el Ninja saltó de la cama y lanzó un anillo hacia su objetivo. El anillo rompió la caja y el disco que contenía, y un humo de colores salió del objeto roto. Stevens se tambaleó, confundido, y empezó a caer hacia atrás.

-¡Ey!- dijo Howard, atrapándolo antes que cayese –Me debes una grande por esto, Ninja.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, Howard- el Ninja recuperó su proyectil y tomó a Stevens en sus brazos –Ahora, dame un minuto.

-Más vale que te apures. Creo que vi a Julian y a Bash cerca. ¡Y a esos no pienso sostenerlos!

-Como digas, Howard- el Ninja observó la ventana abierta de la habitación, que daba al patio trasero –Ahora, ¿dónde vive Stevens?

-Según el registro escolar, a tres calles de aquí- la informó el pelirrojo, tomando una hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos –Y vuelve rápido, no sé cuánto más pueda mantener este esquema de uno a la vez…

-Como digas, hermano. ¡Escape Ninja!

.-.

-La supuesta "falla" de los discos no es tal, se los aseguro- decía McFist en un anuncio televisivo -Es parte de la promoción por tiempo limitado del conservar los discos y la caja, si es que el juego ha sido imposibilitado de eh…

-Si el juego es imposible de jugar- ayudó Viceroy, fuera de cámara.

-¡Eso, si es imposible de jugar! Agradezco a todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Norrisville por haber participado en esta hermosa experiencia…

.-.

Cálido.

La nieve caía fuera de la cueva, pero allí dentro estaba cálido como si fuese primavera. Podría no tener ni una prenda de ropa cubriéndolo, pero las plumas parecían emitir un calor demasiado agradable como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir. Y eso estaba haciendo, allí acostado, con sus plumas cubriéndolo como si fuese una manta, y su cuerpo en bendito reposo del otro lado de su abrazo. Relajados. Felices. Aislados del mundo donde todo era frío y…

.-.

Randy se despertó transpirado.

Sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso, y descubrió, sonrojado, que no se debía solo a la transpiración. Intentando recordar qué tenía ese sueño de sexy como para lograr que su cuerpo reaccionase así, notó que la piedra del Tengu había vuelto a brillar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó, más dormido que despierto, a la brillante piedra.

Un ojo rojo lo miró tras un ala naranja.

-¿Qué no tenías el cuerpo con plumas negras?- algo de su lógica de la vigilia estaba volviendo, pero salía con palabras del mundo de los sueños -¿Y tu máscara?

La respuesta dejó a Randy helado.

"No la necesito frente a ti"

.-.

.-.

Sorpresa.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Cola de serpiente

Cola de serpiente

.-.

Capítulo 5: Cola de serpiente

.-.

.-.

Randy miró a todos lados antes de salir de su casa.

Nadie sospechoso a la vista.

Dio un paso, y no apareció ninguno de sus compañeros de secundaria. Dio otro, y nadie empezó a perseguirlo. Cerró la puerta, despacio, y sin despegar los ojos de la calle.

-¡Hola, Randy!

Casi gritó cuando uno de sus vecinos lo saludó. Observó al señor Locke regando su jardín y le devolvió el saludo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, preguntándose si debía mirar sobre su hombro o si eso sólo les alentaría a acercársele. Vio a Howard y suspiró aliviado. Trotó hacia él, comenzando a sonreír.

-No hay nadie persiguiéndote- le dijo el pelirrojo, a ver a su amigo.

-Bien, eso espero- dijo Randy.

-Vamos, viejo, has roto ese hechizo el fin de semana. Hoy es lunes, por favor. ¡Ya te han vuelto a bloquear en las redes sociales!

-Sí, sí, eso… eso no es bonito, pero no estaré seguro hasta llegar y comprobarlo.

-No te escondas en tu casillero de nuevo.

-No, no, eso no funciona… Creo.

.-.

A la primera que vieron fue a Debbie.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Debbie Kang?- le preguntó Howard.

La chica, sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada, levantó su vista del cuaderno de notas que estaba usando, los miró, y Randy sintió que iba a tener un ataque. De ella o al corazón (nunca mejor dicho). Pero la chica simplemente le frunció el ceño a Howard y volvió a escribir.

Randy dejó escapar algo del aire que había mantenido.

-¿Convencido?- le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras subían los escalones.

-Algo. Creo- le respondió su amigo, algo menos nervioso.

Se cruzaron con Heidi, quien volvió a equivocarse con el nombre de Randy, con Julian, quien saludó al muchacho más alto como siempre, Jaques también parecía haber vuelto al nivel amistoso de una semana atrás, y cuando Morgan les dio su mirada desinteresada de siempre, Randy dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Y todo su nerviosismo con él.

-Ahora que tu fase de popularidad peligrosa ha terminado, tenemos que tener un plan, Cunningham.

-¿Plan?

-Pues sí. Si esa vieja te hizo popular, entonces podemos ser populares por nosotros mismos. Sin ayudas de viejas feas y apestosas.

-Yo…. No me siento preparado para eso… aún- dijo, inseguro.

-¡Pues bien! Entonces puedes ayudarme a mí a ser popular, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Er… ¿Bien?

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, ¡a por mi popularidad!

-Espera un momento, Howard- le dijo Randy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Tú… no has cambiado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Cunningham?

-A que todos en la secundaria parecían estar atraídos por mí, pero tú seguiste siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Pues claro. Mi… er… amistad, eso, amistad hacia ti es demasiado fuerte, aunque a veces me dejes plantado con tus NNV.

Randy lo miró, sin comprender del todo.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ahora me declararás tu amor incondicional- le dijo el pelirrojo, levantando una ceja.

-No, no es…

Y de repente, las piezas encajaron.

.-.

El Nomicon no se abría.

-Ahora sí que no lo entiendo- le dijo Randy –Lo de la Hechicera ya ha terminado. ¿De verdad estabas sonrojándote por eso?

Esperó unos segundos, sin atreverse a respirar.

El libro brillo en verde.

-Bien, entonces, si no es por eso, ¿por qué te cierras?

Silencio.

-No-mi-con.

Silencio.

-¿De verdad te avergüenza tanto haber…?

El libro saltó de las manos de Randy y le dio un golpe en la frente. Randy se echó hacia atrás en su cama, frotándose la frente.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar de preguntar? ¡Nomicon! ¿Crees que te voy a tirar por la ventana o a mirarte con asco?

Un brillo diferente atrajo su atención. La piedra del Tengu, sobre su almohada, mostraba un ojo rojo muy triste.

-¿Ves? Él, ¿eres un él?- le preguntó a la piedra, y el Tengu asintió –Él está aquí y sabe que no voy a burlarme de usted…es. Oh, sí, es raro, pero no raro de ashco, sino raro de mira, no lo había pensado. Es decir, ya sabes más o menos cómo soy y… ¿No puedes predecir mi respuesta con todo eso? ¿De verdad crees que te…? No sé, ¿que te voy a escupir o algo así?

Leve brillo.

-Veamos, si lo que quieres es eso, puedo tomar la piedra y…

"No"

La voz del Tengu resonó en su cabeza de forma tan abrupta, que Randy cesó todo movimiento y lo miró, confuso.

-¿Por qué no?

"Porque sería inútil" suspiró "El que yo entrase allí fue lo primero que intentamos hacer"

-¿Ustedes "intentar…"?

Randy se quedó mudo. Miró al Tengu y luego al Nomicon, y poco a poco comenzó a entender.

-Oh, caray- se llevó una mano a la cara e intentó asimilar esa información

Y recordó algo.

-¿Es por eso que Howard no fue afectado? ¿Porque… eh… compartió cuerpo contigo?

"Así es. La Hechicera no es rival para mí"

Randy casi esperaba que el ave-demonio se inflase con orgullo, pero su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

-Entonces… cuando poseíste a Howard…

"No eras él. Eras un intruso, y no sabía cómo funcionaba el Nomicon en ése entonces. Eras alguien que había perturbado mi encierro con un arma, una que había empuñado él hace siglos, y que sólo dejaba de lado cuando nosotros…"

-Sílosénomedigasmás.

Randy respiró hondo.

-Es que me da la impresión que no es la primera vez que interactúas con un Ninja. Me refiero, además del, eh, primero- se sonrojó un poco e intentó alejar esos sueños e imágenes que tanto lo había afectado –Y tampoco el primer Ninja al que le pides ayuda. Así que, ¿qué es lo que no has hecho hasta ahora?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

-Empiezas con desconfianza, pero cuando empezaste a hablar conmigo, sabías que no te ignoraría. De seguro debes haber intentado varias cosas con los anteriores Ninjas, y ahora dudas si decirme eso que aún no les habías dicho. ¿Qué es?

Silencio.

"Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué fuiste elegido para Ninja" dijo el Tengu, algo más animado y mucho más sorprendido "Se trata de alguien que me ayudó, y a él, hace muchos siglos. Siempre me sentí en deuda con ése ser, y antes de… que suceda nada más, quisiera que lo liberaras de su prisión"

-¿Prisión? ¿En dónde está?

.-.

Por supuesto, tenía que estar en el mismo centro de Industrias McFist.

El Ninja saltó de un árbol hacia un techo cercano, escondiéndose en la oscuridad, y observó a un par de robosimios con gorras de guardias de seguridad. Se deslizó de árbol a árbol hasta llegar a la cerca electrificada, y esperó a que los robosimios tomasen una caja especialmente grande sobre sus hombros antes de saltar.

Calculó el tiempo para aterrizar sobre la caja en el momento en que el robosimio se la cargaba, para que no notase la diferencia de peso, y no viese cuando entraba por una ventana abierta. Era una de las oficinas del depósito. Escondiéndose tras un escritorio, subió por las tuberías descubiertas cuando la secreataria-robosimia no miraba, y empezó a moverse.

-Si me dejase examinarlo, creo que podría obtener más información al respecto, señor.

-El Hechicero lo quiere para él. Debe tener sus razones.

Las dos voces, muy conocidas, provenían de un pasillo lateral. Escondiéndose en el techo, el Ninja observó a McFist y Viceroy, discutiendo.

-Es que no lo comprendo, señor- dijo el científico –Siempre nos reprocha el no poder capturar al Ninja, pero cuando tenemos algo que podría ser la pieza definitiva para atraparlo, se niega a dejar que lo examine siquiera.

-Pues tú ve y dile que retire su guardia de serpientes. O habla con ellas. Sus ojos me dan escalofríos- McFist tembló de la cabeza a los pies.

-Quizás, si pudiese hacer que descansasen al mismo tiempo… - empezó a decir Viceroy –Aunque nunca salen del depósito nueve.

Los dos doblaron en una esquina y sus voces se perdieron en la distancia.

.-.

En una pared había un mapa, pero no había ni rastro del depósito nueve. Dichos depósitos estaban en la base de la pirámide, tres cuadrados iguales por cada lado, y no había indicación alguna para el centro. El Ninja se preguntó si de verdad podría ser tan simple, pero decidió ir a averiguarlo de todos modos.

La ventilación era distinta.

Los ocho depósitos tenían ventilación externa, pero no había ducto que llevase al cuadrado del medio, a excepción de unos tubos demasiado pequeños para deslizarse por ellos. El Ninja, invisible como estaba, observó que una de las paredes se abría, y una figura viperina emergía de una nube roja. No como la del Hechicero, sino más… seca. Como el humo.

-"Ve tú que eres la menor"- murmuraba la figura, humana de la cintura para arriba y serpiente de la cintura para abajo. Era pelirroja, su cola tenía escamas escarlata, sus dedos parecían finas garras y rechinaba unos afilados dientes –Menor, mis polainas. Ella sólo quiere echarme en cara que no obtuve ese premio, maldita…

Antes que la puerta volviese a desaparecer, el Ninja se deslizó dentro de la misteriosa habitación.

.-.

Tres mitad-serpiente rodeaban algo.

En un principio, el humo rojo no le permitió ver de qué se trataba, pero cuando una de esas enormes criaturas movió su larga cola, pudo ver una gema azul, del tamaño de su puño, dentro de lo que parecía ser un cubo de cristal. Moviéndose por el techo, sin hacer ruido y respirando lo menos posible, el Ninja se movió hasta estar sobre el cubo.

El cristal estaba sellado por todos los lados, remachado al piso y rodeado de seres serpentoides. Despacio, muy despacio, el Ninja descendió hasta poder tocar la parte superior del cubo con una mano, y pegó una de las ventosas que utilizaba para escalar. Tomó uno de esos extraños objetos que no sabía para que servían, con un ojo en las tres criaturas. Una de ellas, de pelo largo y negro, bostezó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba.

-¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta ya?- le preguntó a la rubia de pelo ondulado.

-Quizás no, y esté pensando en cómo volver con el sándwich- le respondió la aludida, con la sonrisa muy audible en la voz.

La tercera, de pelo castaño, estaba sentada sobre sus anillos, de espaldas a las otras dos. Les habló sin volverse.

-Mantengan sus ojos en los alrededores- sonaba mayor que las demás –Si por alguna causalidad del destino se nos escapa, las despellejaré vivas.

Las otras dos se pusieron tiesas, y el muchacho dejó de respirar por unos segundos, hasta que las dos serpentoides más jóvenes volvieron a sus puestos. Sin animarse a respirar, cortó el vidrio sin hacer ruido, guardó su herramienta, levantó el vidrio cortado, se lo guardó en su traje, sacó un puñado de bombas de humo en una bolsita, calculando a ojo el peso de la gema y rogando que esta vez le acertase, y escamoteó la gema, cambiándola por la bolsita con bombas de humo.

-¡Oigan! ¡No había ese maldito…!

La serpentoide abrió la puerta de repente, gritando con furia, y se paró en seco al observar al Ninja. Y él observó cómo las dos serpentoides pasaban de una pose de malicia a otra de alarma, al notar que había algo extraño tras ellas. Cuando su cerebro recibió la orden de escapar, una gigantesca y escamosa cola se envolvió alrededor de su torso y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Lo golpeó contra el piso, las paredes, de nuevo el piso y una vez en el techo. No es que él hubiese llevado la cuenta después de los primeros tres azotes, claro. Aferrándose a la gema en su puño, escuchó un coro de siseos furiosos proviniendo de todos lados antes de poder enfocar la vista.

-Bien, niñas, ¿comprenden ahora?- dijo la castaña –El no distraerse es la diferencia entre dejarle escapar y la victoria.

-¿Puedo comérmelo?- preguntó la de pelo negro.

-No soy muy sabroso- dijo el Ninja, todavía aturdido –Soy puro hueso.

-Pues yo siento algo de músculo- dijo la que lo tenía sujeto, y apretó sus anillos. El muchacho dejó escapar un jadeo –Y me gusta la sangre joven.

-Oh, oh, oh, ¡entonces devorémoslo de otra manera!- sugirió la rubia –Entre las cuatro nos daremos un festín con él.

El Ninja no podía mover sus brazos, le costaba respirar, y sólo tenía libres la parte inferior de sus piernas. En su mano aún aferraba la piedra preciosa, y sus bordes se le clavaban en la palma. El humo rojo lo estaba haciendo toser y le picaban los ojos.

-O podríamos entregárselo al Hechicero- sugirió la pelirroja.

-¿A él?- la de pelo castaño lanzó una carcajada -¿Por qué deberíamos? Después que retiraron su sello, sólo bastarían un par de robots para acabar con él. O nosotras tres.

-¿Y acabar con la diversión antes que empiece?- la pelirroja rió con ganas -¿Se imaginan cuando se libere y le caiga la realidad encima?

La de pelo castaño le dio una bofetada.

-¡Y tú, claro, vas y revelas eso frente a la cena! Por cosas como estas es que eres inferior, pese a no ser la más joven.

El Ninja pateó.

Las cuatro serpentoides se alejaron de inmediato, pero no fue a ellas a quien apuntó la patada. El cubo de vidrio se rompió, uno de los fragmentos cayó con fuerza sobre la bolsa de bombas de humo, causando una reacción en cadena. La de pelo castaño aflojó un poco su agarre, y el Ninja tomó una de sus esferas para lanzarlas al suelo.

-¡Bola de abejas ninja!

-¿Qué?

La voz de la castaña fue eclipsada por un familiar zumbido, y cuatro siseantes voces comenzaron a chillar. El cuerpo del Ninja cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, y sintió que le dolían las costillas por el fuerte agarre de la enorme cola de serpiente. Sin perder un segundo, el Ninja escapó de allí, con la gema bien guardada.

.-.

Pasó por un depósito adyascente, y un coro de chillidos alertó a los robosimios que el Ninja estaba allí. Un grupo entró, haciendo retumbar el piso con sus simiescos pasos, y resbalaron en un piso congelado.

-¡Atrapen a ese maldito humano!- chilló la pelirroja, furiosa y todavía sin poder ver bien.

Dos segundos después, un bloque formado por seis robosimios resbalándose por el piso congelado se la llevó por delante.

El Ninja tuvo que esquivar rayos láser, puños de metal, varios robots nuevos, colas y garras viperinas, a Viceroy, que pasaba por allí (y dio un chillido al ver que se abalanzaba contra su persona), y al llegar a una ventana saltó hacia el cristal.

Rebotó.

-¿Cómo cuando qué?

-¡Le arrancaré los brazos y las piernas para que no pueda escapar!

El Ninja se dio la vuelta, y entró en el sistema de ventilación. Los rayos láser, las aplanadoras, las sierras de fuego y las rejillas cortantes eran menos dañinas que esa panda de serpentoides.

.-.

-Y luego me siguieron por los terrenos de McFist, pero se detuvieron cuando salí del bosque- terminó Randy, todavía algo alterado –Es decir, ¡eran mitad-serpiente! ¿Qué clase de criatura eran? ¿Y qué querían decir con devorarme?

"Además de lo literal, querían usarte como su juguete" le dijo el Tengu.

-¿Juguete?

"Juguete sexual"

Randy enrojeció hasta las orejas y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Las Lamias son malignas y te harán todo el daño que puedan"

-¿Y de dónde salieron?

"Probablemente, vinieron para vengarse de alguna Naga"

-Espera, espera, espera. Eso me suena. ¿No era una criatura hindú mitad-serpiente?

"Sí: seres semi divinos benignos relacionados con el agua. Las Lamias las odian, y hacen todo lo posible para perjudicarlas"

-Demasiadas colas de serpiente para mí- Randy observó la gema azul que tenía en su mano -¿Y ahora?

"Ahora debes liberar su espíritu"

.-.

.-.

Tanto Nagas como Lamias son seres mitológicos previamente "existentes". Si bien son de culturas distintas, sus características las hacen comparables con mucha facilidad.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
